Contos de Farsas
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: UA Escolhas foram feitas. Erros cometidos. Acreditando ter feito uma escolha certa, cada um de nós eliminou possibilidades do que poderíamos vir a ser. Prólogo ON JxL
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Prólogo meio misterioso, mas logo logo a ação começa. (isto é, se eu continuar a postar.) A citação do Guimarães Rosa foi só pra dar uma de intelectual, eu nunca li nenhum livro dele. Li esse trecho no meu livro de Literatura e gostei. E pus. Bem, não tenho muita coisa pra dizer. Ando ocupada novamente por causa do começo das aulas, então não vou postar semanalmente (apesar de que eu espero que vocês implorem e chorem que nem menininhas por isso 8B). Quanto à Doce Lar, eu pretendo postar ainda hoje, ou senão amanhã. Só que o capítulo precisa de mais uns retoques, então vai demorar um pouquinho. Além do mais, preciso responder as reviews. Bem, por hoje é só. Eu acho. Espero que vocês gostem. E comentem.**

* * *

**Contos de Farsas**

**-**

**Prólogo.**

* * *

_"Contar é muito dificultoso. Não pelos anos que já se passaram. Mas pela astúcia que têm certas coisas passadas de fazer balancê, de se remexerem dos lugares. A lembrança da vida da gente se guarda em trechos diversos; uns com outros acho que nem se misturam[... Contar seguido, alinhavado, só mesmo sendo coisas de rasa importância. Tem horas antigas que ficaram muito mais perto da gente que outras de recente data. Toda saudade é uma espécie de velhice"._

_Guimarães Rosa – Grande Sertão Veredas._

* * *

A espessa camada de neve cobria todo o chão e toda a paisagem ao redor, e suas grossas botas de couro afundavam nela. Além do branco da neve, uma cor que se repetia muito naquele ambiente era o cinza. O cinza das árvores. O cinza das lápides. Era um dia completamente nublado, o sol parecia ter decidido não dar as caras, como eram todos os dias daquela estação naquela cidade. O vento gélido cortava-lhe a face e tentava adentrar por cada mínimo vão que houvesse em seu aconchegante agasalho. Ele não prestava atenção no branco, tampouco no cinza. Observava atentamente uma cabeleira loiro-platinada que se mexia para lá e para cá, inquieta.

-Claire, _schnel_ - venha. - chamou ele.

A menina ignorou seu chamado, e continuou andando por entre as lápides, examinando-as todas com extrema curiosidade, franzindo a testa em sinal de concentração e lendo alguns nomes em voz alta. O único som ali era a voz doce e aguda da menina.

O pai não se deixou aborrecer, apenas seguiu-a com o olhar, deixando-a livre, mas sem deixar de vigiá-la, para se caso fosse muito longe. Esfregou as mãos enluvadas e soltou um suspiro que ficou por alguns instantes solto no ar, condensado. Havia uma mulher a seu lado. Possuía cabelos iguais aos da menina, loiros muito claros, sedosos, lisos e ligeiramente ondulados nas pontas. Pode-se dizer que a menina que possuía os cabelos iguais ao da mulher - e não só os cabelos. Possuía um nariz igual ao da mulher, a pele alva, e os lábios rosados. Era exatamente igual à sua mãe quando esta era criança, por apenas uma exceção - seus olhos. Os olhos de Claire, além de sempre alegres e curiosos, eram cinzentos. Os da mulher eram azuis.

Os olhos azuis agora fitavam as lápides cinzentas à sua frente, que a fitavam de volta, impassíveis. O marido se desviou da função de vigiar a menina pequenina por alguns instantes para olhar para o rosto pálido da mulher. Era um rosto muito bonito e agradável de se olhar. Os olhos mostravam-se conformados, embora tristes. Ele não se demorou muito a examinar o tão conhecido rosto da mulher; voltou-se para a filha, e chamou-a de volta.

-Claire, **_schnel_** - o pai exigiu. A menina voltou para o lado dele em poucos instantes, e ele tomou uma de suas mãos em uma das deles. Com a mão livre, tomou uma das mãos da mulher. Ele levou-a à boca e deu um beijo no tecido grosso da luva da mulher.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao túmulo dos pais naquele dia, a mulher olhou para o seu marido. Estivera evitando seu olhar para que não desabasse no choro, mas quando encontrou as orbes castanho-esverdeadas, não pôde impedir. As lágrimas começaram a se pendurar em suas longas e curvas pestanas e se soltarem, rolando soltas pela face. O marido puxou-a para um abraço, enquanto a menina abraçava as longas pernas da mãe.

-_Komm, Frau _Potter. - dizia o marido, o alemão fluindo quase com certa lentidão de seus lábios, fortemente acentuado pelo inevitável e expressivo sotaque britânico.

A mulher deu um sorriso fraco.

-_Ja, Herr _Potter.

No carro a mulher repousou a cabeça nos ombros do marido.

-Eu só não consigo me conformar, James. - chorou ela para o marido.

Ele afagou-lhe os cabelos loiros e beijou sua testa.

-Será que quando voltarmos para Londres as coisas vão melhorar? - perguntou ela, pedindo uma garantia do marido. _Necessitando _de uma garantia do marido.

James não hesitou.

-É claro que sim, Cathy.

-Me desculpe por ter te arrastado para esse inferno, James. - pediu Catherine, a voz sincera, carregada de arrependimento. Ela segurou o choro. - Eu sinto _tanto_.

As palavras de Catherine pairaram no ar, culpadas, arrependidas. James ficou ouvindo-as repetidas vezes até que pudesse responder.

-Você não me obrigou a vir, Cathy. Eu vim por que quis. E não vamos discutir isso agora, Claire está dormindo no banco de trás.

A mulher assentiu e repousou a cabeça no assento do carro. Fechou os olhos e sentiu algumas lágrimas quentes escorrendo pela face. O marido, motorista cuidadoso, observou ao redor e, ao não viu sinal de qualquer movimento ou qualquer viva alma, desviou o carro para uma estradinha de terra (agora coberta de neve) e acelerou. O carro hesitou um pouco, mas enfim arrancou, inclinando-se em direção ao vasto e imenso azul celeste que se estendia à sua frente, flutuando levemente, como se nunca antes houvesse tocado o chão.

* * *


	2. Capitulo um

**N/A: Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, enfim. Espero que vocês gostem. Se não, a história vai pra lixeira xP**

* * *

**Capitulo um.**

* * *

_"How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?"_

_Oasis - Champagne Supernova. _

**AGORA **

Acordou lenta e suavemente. Sentia a brisa gélida que entrava pelos vãos entre o batente das janelas e as paredes que balançava as cortinas, mas sentia também seu corpo bem-aquecido por pesados cobertores envoltos neste. Ouviu-se ressonando tranqüilamente, e acordou de seu primeiro sono bem-dormido em muitos anos. Os orbes castanho-esverdeados giraram sobre suas órbitas, examinando o quarto que ainda estava na penumbra, devido as grossas cortinas azuladas que filtravam a luz - que por si só já vinha filtrada pelo espesso e fantasmagórico _fog _londrino. 

_Fog londrino._

Não que na Alemanha não houvesse neblina. Muito pelo contrário. Mas nada se equiparava ao nebuloso _fog _londrino, assim como, para ele, nenhuma cidade se equiparava à Londres._ Estava de volta. _Bem no meio de sua juventude fora privado de muitas coisas, como o ar tempestuoso e tumultuado de Londres (e poluído também, embora esse detalhe não soe muito romântico), mas estava de volta. Empurrou as cobertas para longe de si, deixando que a friagem tentasse invadir cada brecha de seu pijama de flanela, sem se importar. Até o frio lhe era familiar, e totalmente diferente do frio da Alemanha - o frio agora lhe parecia aconchegante.

Obviamente que a beleza e esplendor de Heidelberg, na Alemanha, onde morara os últimos anos, o deslumbrara. Inicialmente. Não podia se negar que a exuberância de suas estreitas ruelas e sua ponte medieval não o fascinaram. A vida, no entanto, nunca fora fácil por lá. Enquanto na Inglaterra, e principalmente, em sua Londres, a vida nunca lhe apresentara adversidades. Ao menos, nunca lhe apresentara problemas sem solução. Talvez por causa da idade e da prepotência, quando estava por ali, sempre conseguira uma solução para tudo. Talvez não fosse uma questão de ser ou Heidelberg ou Londres. Gostava de ambas, mas obviamente, nenhum lugar do mundo poderia superar sua adoração pela cidade natal. E Heidelberg, bem, Heidelberg... Era uma bela cidade. Possuía moradores muito receptivos, e James deixara sim uma boa parcela de amigos que pretendia visitar algum dia. Mas voltando ao ponto: talvez as adversidades não houvessem se mostrado mais complexas, pois não se encontrava em sua terra natal. Pois tudo começara ali mesmo, em no Reino Unido. Fora ali que começara a fazer escolhas que podemos chamar de erradas. Que James algumas vezes pensava serem erradas. Mas não as chamava assim. Chamava-as dúbias. Como facas de dois gumes. Mais ou menos como tudo na vida. Idéias contrárias. Antíteses ou paradoxos, não sabia qual das duas opções. Nunca fora bom com figura de linguagens. Nunca fora bom com escolhas.

Interrompeu suas divagações para seu próprio bem, quando começou a sentir algo lhe subir pela garganta, apertando-a. Repassou mentalmente o que iria fazer a seguir. Iria retomar pelo menos uma das coisas que deveriam ter sido suas - o emprego no Hospital St. Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, James não havia se tornado auror e sim médico. Tinha razões próprias para isso e não se arrependia. No entanto, nunca pudera exercer sua profissão como desejara. _Por que eu queria estar em Londres, para começar, _era o que sempre pensava. Como Heidelberg era uma cidade pacata e com uma parcela de habitantes bruxos muito pequena, James não tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Ainda por cima, Heidelberg não estava em guerra, como Londres.

Aquele pensamento amargurou-o um pouco mais. Não pudera fazer o que sonhara, não pudera impedir, durante cinco anos (ou mais) que filhos fossem tirados de suas mães, maridos de suas mulheres, amigos de amigas, e vice-versa. Fizera, entretanto, com que sua filha fosse criado em um lugar seguro. E fora ele mesmo que se impedira de ter a vida que quis ter. Foram suas escolhas erradas, ou melhor, dúbias.

Assim que se casara com Catherine Schneider, de descendência alemã, o pai desta, habitante de Heidelberg, adoecera. O próprio James sugerira que os dois fossem morar na Alemanha, para que Cathy pudesse aproveitar os últimos dias, quem sabe, anos, com o pai, como James não pudera aproveitar com o seu, pois seus pais morreram repentinamente pelas mãos dos atualmente chamados Comensais da Morte. Seus motivos apresentavam-se completamente altruístas, e Cathy amou-o ainda mais por aquilo. Sentia-se culpada por ter privado o marido de tudo que ele queria ser, tudo o que queria viver, mas sentia-se imensamente grata, sobretudo. James não a culpava. Sabia que apenas se oferecera para ir com ela por que lhe agradava a idéia de ficar longe de Londres por alguns tempos. De evitar alguns rostos. De evitar as conseqüências de seus atos. E, talvez, por que quisesse esconder o fato de que engravidara Cathy pouco antes do sétimo ano em Hogwarts terminar. Não só para sua auto-preservação como a da própria esposa - iriam falar que ele apenas se casara por que ela estava grávida e que Catherine lhe dera o golpe do baú, mesmo esta não tendo necessidade disso, sendo sua fortuna de proporções quase iguais à de James.

Mudaram-se, então, para Heidelberg, cidade natal da primeira e única filha do casal - Claire. Demoraram-se mais do que James previra e este sentira mais saudades de Londres e dos rostos que tentara evitar do que previra. Claire, contudo, anuviara a dor do pai. A menina, alegre, inteligente, agitada, porém, compreensiva, era a menina dos olhos de James, ao contrário do que Catherine pensara que ia acontecer quando contara a ele há seis anos atrás numa sala fria de pedra do castelo de Hogwarts que estava grávida.

Sorrindo e se lembrando da filha, um James já vestido e de banho tomado voltou seus olhos para a mesa-de-cabeceira, onde havia colocado um porta-retrato com uma foto da família na noite posterior. A esposa e a filha chegariam à Londres apenas na semana seguinte. Seus olhos repousaram sobre o alegre e banguela sorriso da filha, sem dois dos dentes de leite da frente, os olhos cinzentos cintilantes e os braços abertos abraçando ao pai e a mãe simultaneamente. Olhou para Catherine logo em seguida, com um sorriso reservado, quase que fingido, desanimado, e pensou que, para Cathy, a vida não havia sido tão fácil quanto ela pensara, ou quanto ele achara que tinha sido para ela, sempre acusando-a silenciosamente com o olhar, por ter-lhe roubado a juventude. A juventude de Cathy, por sua vez, também havia sido roubada. Ela que ficara grávida. Ela que dera a luz a Claire. Ela que ficara em casa cuidando da filha, enquanto James podia trabalhar, sair com os amigos (não os que gostaria de ver todos os dias, mas mesmo assim, seus amigos), aprender novas coisas, sair com outras mulheres. Sentiu um assomo de carinho pela esposa, mesclado com culpa, tomar seu peito. Agora ela havia perdido ambos os pais e, conseqüentemente, toda a família que tivera antes de se casar, James sentia-se na obrigação de cuidar dela. _Mais do que nunca, _pensou ele.

James consultou o relógio. Faltavam horas para a hora marcada para ele se apresentar no St. Mungus. Respirou fundo, tragando aquele ar frio e poluído, mas ao mesmo tempo, para ele, doce, de Londres e deixou o quarto para ir até a ampla e bem-mobiliada sala. Ajoelhou-se perante a lareira acessa e, tacando um punhado de pó ali dentro, chamou, hesitante:

-Departamento dos Aurores, Ministério da Magia !

Colocou a cabeça no fogo, que antes estivera alaranjado e agora estava de um verde-esmeralda.

-Sirius Black? - sussurrou, relutando.

Viu algumas pessoas com vestes negras que até então conversavam distraidamente. Elas desviaram sua atenção para James. Mais de um dos rostos era familiar. Incluindo o rosto belo e elegante de seu amigo de tanto tempo. Os cabelos negros lhe caiam sobre a testa e envolviam apenas metade do pescoço, mais curtos que de costume. Os olhos cinzentos abriram-se em choque. Ele se aproximou da lareira.

-James?

James mordeu o lábio. Mas não foi capaz de se impedir de sorrir.

-Sirius. - apesar do pequeno grupo animado ter se dissipado, cada um entrando em seu cubículo, James reconheceu um rosto ao canto. - Frank. - Frank Longbottom sorriu e acenou para ele, para em seguida deixar a sala. - Eu voltei, Pads.

Sirius não se esforçou para manter a pose durona de sempre. Era óbvio que estava emocionado, além de surpreso. Não via James há anos, apesar de apenas não falar com ele há menos tempo. Haviam discutido. Várias perguntas surgiram em sua mente. Ele as guardou, deixando-as por lá com muito custo - havia tanta coisa que ele queria saber. Sentiu-se mal ao perceber que guardava tantos segredos para si mesmo, e que não sentia-se à vontade para contar ao melhor amigo. Guardava tantos segredos de James. E pretendia continuar guardando. Não seria egoísta, não para apenas aliviar sua consciência. Talvez James tivesse notado aquilo nos olhos de Sirius. Se fossem os velhos tempos. Se ele não apenas achasse que Sirius estava surpreso em vê-lo.

-Eu sei que não estava sendo esperado, mas tente esconder seu desapontamento em me ver. - brincou James.

-James, eu estou muito surpreso em vê-lo. - respondeu Sirius, apressado. - E igualmente feliz. Você voltou, finalmente, então?

James sorriu, um sorriso aberto e cheio de dentes, que havia se desacostumado a usar (ultimamente usava-o apenas com Claire).

-Sim. - respondeu ele. - Finalmente.

-Podemos sair para o Caldeirão hoje à noite, então? Lembro que Catherine não gostava muito de lá, mas... - foi sugerindo Sirius, no começo hesitante, mas com a empolgação começando a tomar conta de si.

James riu.

-Desde quando a chama de Catherine e não de Cathy? Estou surpreso por não começar a chamá-la de Sra. Potter.

Sirius engoliu em seco, sentindo-se estremecer com as duas últimas palavras proferidas pelo amigo.

-É estranho. - falou Sirius, mas para si mesmo do que pra James. Mas não se referia à primeira menção que James fizera, e sim à segunda. - Sra. Potter. Nunca imaginei que fosse se casar tão cedo. Eu nos via farreando aos trinta. Bem, para ser sincero, imaginei que talvez se casasse, mas não com...

Sirius parou de falar, a empolgação obviamente esvaindo-se. James sorriu, ao ver o amigo intimidado, de modo a encorajá-lo a voltar a falar.

-Eu sei, Sirius. - disse ele, com aquelas duas palavras tendo imensos significados entre os dois, mas, para alguém de fora, que assistisse a conversa, ao acaso, apenas alguns poucos. James também manteve presas em sua mente muitas das perguntas que gostaria de fazer à Sirius. Um nome piscava em sua cabeça, assim como outro piscava na de Sirius. Mas os dois não demonstraram. Parecia haver um enorme abismo entre os dois, que outrora haviam se conhecido como nenhum outro. - Quanto a Cathy, ela ainda não veio. Está organizando as coisas por lá, alugando a casa de Heidelberg, alugando outras propriedades dos pais ou vendendo. Claire ficou com ela, para poder se despedir de lá, mas tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar muito de Londres.

-Sim. - concordou Sirius. - Ela iria até o fim do mundo se fosse por você, James. - soltou a frase ambígua, sem perceber o duplo sentido de tal frase. _Mas tanto Catherine quanto Claire iriam, _pensou ele. _Eu iria._

Instalou-se um silêncio incômodo entre os dois.

_Mas não fui, _Sirius completou seu raciocínio.

-Chame Moony e Wormtail também. Eu planejava falar com eles pessoalmente, para dar a surpresa, por que não avisei pra eles que eu vinha também. Não pense que foi privilégio seu. Mas eu estou ocupado, então já como as coisas andam paradas por aí, como parecem, chame o pessoal e tudo o mais, okay? - falou James.

Sirius assentiu.

-Só os caras?

-Não, pode chamar as meninas de sempre. - hesitou ao usar o termo 'meninas'. Provavelmente todas as antigas amigas já eram mulheres. - Não sei se devemos chamar a Amelia. Remus me disse, na última vez que nos falamos, que desde que ela e Wormtail terminaram, ele tem corrido atrás dela incansavelmente. E levado incansáveis foras.

Sirius assentiu, e sorriu.

-É verdade. Pobres Peter e Mia. Não é culpa de nenhum dos dois.

-E Wormtail me disse, na última vez que nos falamos, que Dorcas estava tentando voltar com Remus. Engraçado é que nenhum deles teve a decência de me contar, eu tive que descobri sobre um por outro e sobre outro por um.

-E o Diggory quer voltar com a Alice. Enquanto Alice... - Sirius olhou ao redor, para ver se não havia ninguém ali. Continuou, sussurrando: - Bem, dizem as más línguas que Alice finalmente quer o Frank.

James riu.

-Merlin! É engraçado como falam das mulheres, mas nós éramos mais fofoqueiros do que qualquer menina, nos tempos de Hogwarts! - exclamou ele, achando graça.

Sirius assentiu.

-É verdade. Acho que ainda sou. - acrescentou, fingindo sentir uma pontinha que fosse de culpa.

James riu.

-Me falta a prática. Mas também acho que ainda sou. Sinto falta. - e mais uma vez aquelas palavras tinham mais significados do que aparentavam. James sentia falta de muita coisa ali de Londres, e ambos sabiam muito bem que não era apenas das fofocas. Longe disso. - Bem, não sei se é aconselhável chamar as... hm... amigas. O que você acha?

-Nós chamamos. Se elas quiserem ir, elas vão. - disse Sirius. - E elas podem chamar mais amigas.

-Que você não conheça e não quer conhecer mais do que por uma noite. - James riu.

Sirius piscou.

-Você não perdeu o espírito da coisa, meu chapa.

-Posso dizer que perdi a prática, porém. - respondeu James. - E não pretendo recuperá-la.

-Jaaaames, só uma noite. - pediu Sirius, como uma criança que pede um doce à mãe. - E nós vamos nos divertir como antigamente.

James ergueu a mão esquerda para o amigo e mostrou-lhe o dedo anular. Ajeitou a aliança de ouro com a outra mão.

-Sirius, eu nunca seria capaz de trair Cathy. Por uma questão de respeito. É como se... - ele fez uma pausa, tentando formular um bom exemplo. - Eu nunca dormiria com a sua namorada.

Sirius forçou uma risada.

-Por que você não conseguiria, é claro. Se elas têm a mim, por que iriam querer a você? - zombou ele, com falso desdém.

James poderia ter puxado outro assunto. Poderia ter ficado a tarde inteira conversando com o velho amigo, rindo e 'fofocando'. Mas ao invés disso, escolheu essa hora para falar.

-Sirius...

-Pois não?

Ele hesitou, as palavras na ponta da língua. Então se lembrou. Ele era o Sirius. Não tinha reservas para com o melhor amigo. Ou, ao menos, não deveria ter. Não teria mais.

-Chame a Lily, sim? Não sei se ela vai querer ir, mas...

Sirius ficou surpreso, mas não tanto. Já esperava que o nome da velha amiga de ambos viesse à tona. No caso de James, não apenas velha amiga. Ficou aguardando que James terminasse sua frase, de prontidão.

-Mas, afinal. - recomeçou James, mais animado. - Ela me fez uma promessa, não fez?

Sirius sorriu. Pela lareira não conseguia ver direito os olhos castanho-esverdeados do amigo, mas conseguia imaginá-los. E imaginava também um brilho infantil nestes. Aquele brilho que sempre surgira, e, acreditava ele, sempre surgiria quando o amigo falava de Lily Evans.

-Não é o que você está pensando, você sabe. - acrescentou James, e Sirius se perguntou como o amigo conseguia mentir tão bem até para si mesmo, e como ele, Sirius, conseguia sempre perceber quando James estava mentindo. - Eu só acho que ela não merece minha indiferença, mesmo por que é uma pessoa muito querida para mim. Mas, como sempre, as pessoas tendem a falar e a interpretar errado. Então não tenciono me aproximar muito. Por que, ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não tenho segundas intenções.

Sirius sorriu. - Eu sei, cara.

James retribuiu o sorriso. - Que bom que sabe.

James sentiu que era hora de se despedir.

-Não vou mais atrapalhá-lo. Vá duelar e sair lançando feitiços por aí. Enquanto eu fico morrendo de inveja, preso nesse apartamento.

-Você não se tornou auror por que não quis, James. Ambos sabemos que você só não era melhor que eu.

James assentiu, ignorando o sorriso zombeteiro de Sirius.

-Tenho que ir.

Sirius assentiu. - Eu senti sua falta. - admitiu, meio constrangido.

James sorriu. _Sirius _**é **_meu melhor amigo, _pensou ele, orgulhoso. _Afinal, eu, literalmente, ponho não só as mãos como a cabeça no fogo por ele._

-Eu também, cara.


End file.
